


Into You

by TazakiChii



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazakiChii/pseuds/TazakiChii
Summary: Life on the bed by a married couple. Smut. 日本語のみ。
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	1. Gold cat eyes and Hazel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is only Japanese. I’m sorry.  
> いつか英語で書けるようになりたい。  
> Top Magnus, Bottom Alec.

アレクの首がそんなに感じやすいなんて、どうして想像ができただろう。ディフェレクトルーンの刻まれた柔らかな肌に甘く噛みつく度、自分の下で善がり声をこぼすアレクにマグナスはゴールドに輝くキャットアイズを細める。  
ルーンの映えるアレクの男らしい首筋はマグナスにとってもお気に入りなので、今までも何度かキスマークをつけた――そしてその度に見えるところにつけるなと怒られた――ことがあるが。  
「アレクサンダー、痛くないのか？」  
「ん……なにが……？」  
快感を追って軽くトリップしていたのか、呂律も回らないままアレクはぼんやりと焦点の合わないヘーゼル色の瞳をマグナスに向ける。  
「首、こんな風に触られても気持ちいいんだな？」  
確認のために聞いたはずが、頬を赤く染めたアレクのあからさまな様子に、最後は確信しながらマグナスはついニヤニヤと口角を上げてしまう。  
「いいよ、……気持ちいい」  
もっと欲しいと言わんばかりに、アレクの腕がマグナスの首の後ろに回って自分の方へと抱き寄せる。跡をつけるのを嫌がるのに、そのくせ毎回そこを愛撫するようにねだってくるのだからタチが悪い。  
愛する夫の要求をどうして断れるだろうか。マグナスがアレクの喉仏に舌を這わせれば、彼のふっくらとしたピンクの唇から満足そうな唸り声が漏れる。  
「ん、んっ、マグナス……」  
探りやすいようにアレクの頭が自ら傾いて、最も弱いところをマグナスの目の前に晒した。まるで食べられるのを待ち望むかのように。  
あまりに無防備な姿を晒すアレクに、このような瞬間はいつも、マグナスは夫から絶対的に信頼されてるのだと感じて嬉く思う。  
「素晴らしい光景だ。君は肌が白いから良く映えるな、アレクサンダー」  
マグナスは自分のつけた噛み跡を舌でなぞって、吐息と舌の愛撫を感じて震えるアレクに愛を囁く。  
光沢のある赤いシーツの上でお互いの熱くなった素肌を重ねて、なだらかな筋肉の隆起と窪みを熱心に擦り合わせた。  
アレクの大きな手がマグナスの首から背中を撫でながら下り、目的地の腰を掴んで力強く引き寄せる。引き締まった長い足の間に捉えられたマグナスは抵抗することもなく、情欲に駆られたアレクの好きにさせる。  
「マグナス、はぁっ……もう、焦らすな、俺の中に君が欲しい」  
アレクの熱く濡れた眼差しに請われて、マグナスは満足そうな微笑みを浮かべる。  
「このままじゃ何もできないだろ。足を開いて、俺に可愛がって欲しいところを見せてくれ、ダーリン」  
甘い声で囁きながら太腿を撫でれば、おずおずとアレクの足が解けて、背を向けてベッドに寝そべり、鍛えられた張りとボリュームのあるお尻がマグナスに向けられた。  
目の前に差し出された双丘をマグナスは両手で遠慮なく鷲掴む。そっと開いてふうっと息を吹きかければ、ひくひくと可愛らしい穴が収縮する。白いお尻とは対照的に濃く色づいていて、見るからに美味しそうだった。うっとりと眺めてから割れ目に沿って舌を這わす。  
「ふっ、んっ……ん、んうぅぅ……」  
アレクは顔を枕に埋めているが、くぐもった声が漏れてくる。マグナスから表情は見えないが、黒い髪からのぞいている真っ赤に染まった耳が可愛らしくて、その様子についほくそ笑んでしまう。  
唾液をたっぷりまぶしながら、わざとペチャペチャと水音を立てて舐めたり啜ったりする。  
「アレクサンダー、君の味は最高だな」  
「っ、ん、あっ、味なんてしないだろ」  
結婚しても相変わらず恥ずかしがり屋のアレクの反応がたまらなく愛しくて、ついからかってしまう。本気で嫌がることはしないが、アレクが内心喜んでいることは、彼の掠れた舌足らずな声や快感に震える身体の反応でわかっていた。  
「ん、この中も柔らかくて、美味しいよ……」  
「ふぁっ、うっ、んうぅっ！」  
マグナスが舌をグッと押し込み、穴の中の柔らかな襞を掻き回せば、待ち望んでいたようにアレクの喘ぎ声が大きくなる。  
短い舌で抜き差しを繰り返すと、出ていかないように襞がキュッと舌先を締め付けてくるのがいじらしい。  
ひとしきり堪能した後、マグナスは舐めるのをやめてジェルで濡らした指に入れ替えた。ようやく長さのあるものを与えられて、アレクのカラダも貪欲に飲み込んでくれる。既にシャワーを浴びた間に準備されていたようで、三本目の指まで難なく入ってしまった。  
マグナスはまとわりつく襞をゆっくりと解しながら奥を探り、アレクの尾てい骨やお尻にちゅっちゅっと幾度となくキスを落とす。  
「ふっ、くっ、ふぅっ、ふっ……はぁっふぁあぁぁっ！」  
「ここが君のイイところだろ」  
マグナスが意図的に指で擦ってやれば、後はアレクの方から無自覚のうちに前立腺に当たるように腰を揺らしてくる。  
「ん、んぅっあっ……あぁっ、うぅっ……！」  
あのストイックなシャドウハンターがマグナスの与える快感を求めて夢中になっている姿は何度見てもそそられた。  
マグナスは我慢できず空いた手で、自分の勃起したモノを擦り上げる。早くアレクの中に入りたくてたまらない。  
「あっ、はぁ……マグナス、お願いだ」  
限界だったのはアレクも同じらしく、枕から真っ赤な顔を上げて振り返りプリーズと懇願してくる。  
「ダーリン、何が欲しい？」  
「お願いだから、早く君のペニスを俺の中に入れてくれ……」  
「君のおねだりには逆らえないな」  
マグナスは指を抜くと素早くコンドームを着けた。アレクと比べてサイズでは負けるが硬さとテクニックには自信がある。  
マグナスが昂った先端を縁に宛がえば、アレクは期待したような眼差しを向けて乾いた唇を赤い舌でペロリと舐める。その誘うような仕草に煽られて、グイッと奥まで一息に押し込んだ。  
「あっ、っ、ひぃっ、ああぁっ、マグナスぅっ……！」  
アレクの大きな手が必死にシーツを掴んでカラダの中を拓かれる衝撃に耐えている。マグナスも深呼吸して繋がったところから駆け抜ける快感をやり過ごす。  
「っ、ん……ごめん、痛かったか？」  
「はあっ、ぁっ……そうじゃ、ない、けどっ……はぁ……急に、びっくりした……」  
アレクのふっくらとした唇は開いたまま、鼻にかかるような喘ぎ声が断続的に漏れている。落ち着くためにぎゅっと閉じられた瞳がようやく瞬いて、マグナスの情欲に潤んだキャットアイズを同じくらい情熱的に見つめた。その惚けた表情に、マグナスは微笑み返す。  
「あぁ……君の中、窮屈なのに柔らかくて……っ、気持ちがいいよ」  
「俺も、マグナスが、あっ、はっ……ぁ、硬くて、大きくので、俺の中を満たしてくれて、きっ、気持ちいいっ……」  
貪欲に互いの身体を何度も擦り合わせて愛撫する。マグナスはギリギリまで引き抜いて、ゆっくりと擦りつけながら奥まで入れて、アレクの熱くぬかるんだ内側を焦れったい程じっくりと味わった。  
前立腺の辺りを刺激すれば、アレクサンダーのカラダがビクッビクッと小刻みに震えて可愛らしく反応を示す。  
「っ、あっ、そこっ」  
「ここが好き？」  
「うんっ、すきっ……、あっ、あぁっ、マグナスっ……！」  
アレクの手が縋るようにマグナスに向かって伸ばされる。  
その手を握り返し、マグナスはアレクの指や手の甲に唇を優しく押し付ける。繋いだ手をそのままシーツに置いて、満足そうに微笑むアレクに覆い被さって黒々と焼かれたルーンを追うように点々と大きな背中にキスを落とした。  
「今日はもう少し奥まで入れてみようか」  
「おく……？」  
これ以上奥なんてあるのだろうかと凛々しい眉を顰めて、疑問をそのまま顔に出すアレクの奥の一際狭いところに向かってマグナスは亀頭を軽く押し付ける。  
「軽くイキんで」  
「んっ、こうか……？ っ、はっ、はあっ、あーっ……すごい……奥に、マグナスっ……！」  
ズプンッと突き抜けて、狭い襞がぎゅうぎゅうっとマグナスの先端を包み込んだ。  
誰にも知られていないアレクのカラダを拓くことはいつだってマグナスの悦びだった。アレク自身も知らない、触れることのできない場所を、マグナスだけが知っている。  
「そう、上手だよ、アレクサンダー」  
違和感を感じているであろうアレクの気を紛らわすために、マグナスは彼の首に口づけながら、深々と突き上げた奥を優しく擦り、甘く囁く。ここも触れば快感を感じるのだと、手っ取り早く敏感な場所を同時に愛撫して、カラダに覚え込ませる。  
「はぁ……あぁっ……」  
「痛くない？」  
「んっ、大丈夫……はぁっ……でも少し、苦しい、かな……」  
「そのうち、ここも好きになるよ」  
「っ、ふぅっ、はぁっ、君がそう言うなら……」  
純粋に信じてくれるアレクに、マグナスは胸の奥が暖かくなって、擽ったい気分になる。  
馴染むまでしばらく動きを穏やかにし、ゆるゆると腰を揺らしてぬるま湯に浸かっているような心地良さを味わった。  
絶頂が近いのか、首に吸いつく度にアレクの痙攣が大きくなる。  
「アレクサンダー、首だけでイけそうだな。すごく敏感で可愛いよ」  
これ以上意地悪するなと、今にも涙が溢れてきそうな潤んだヘーゼルの双眸がマグナスを睨む。もちろんいつものような気迫はなく、可愛らしいばかりだ。  
「っ、あ、んっ……マグナスのせいだ」  
「俺のせい？」  
マグナスが首筋をカプッと甘噛みすれば、アレクがわかりやすく身悶えする。  
「はぁ、あっ……！ そうやって、君がいつも執拗に触ってくるから……」  
「そもそも君に素質があったんだよ」  
歯型がついたところを癒すように舌でなぞり、黒髪を掻き分けて隠れていたうなじに吸いつく。  
「そっ、そんなわけ、っ、んうっ……ないだろっ……」  
「あるよ。それに相性がいいのかもしれないな。こんなに感じてくれるなんて、すごく嬉しいよ」  
首の愛撫に反応してアレクの奥が物欲しそうにマグナスの先端に絡みついてくる。この奥深くまで精液を飛ばして煮えたぎる欲で塗りつぶすことができたらと、興奮しきった頭で夢想する。もちろんアレクの負担を思えば、決して愚かな真似はしないが。  
「マグナス、っ、頼む……ぁ、首だけじゃ足りない……」  
快感に溺れて懇願するアレクの表情をマグナスは見下ろして、長い睫毛に覆われたヘーゼルの目を覗き込んだ。限界を迎えてポロリと涙を零す姿に、たまらなく愛しさが募る。  
「どうして欲しい？」  
「もっと……激しく動いてっ……」  
望まれた通りマグナスは腰を振り、早く、激しく律動を再開させる。グチュッグチュッといやらしく水音を立てながら浅いところから奥深くまで挿入し、締めつけてくるアレクの熱い襞に逆らいながら縁まで引き戻し、また押し込み、それを幾度となく繰り返した。  
「あっ……あぁっ、ま、っ、マグナスっ！」  
マグナスが今まで一度も触っていなかったはずのアレクのペニスを握ってやれば、先端は先走りで雫を滴らせていた。先っぽを黒いポリッシュで整えられた指先で弄ってやり、滑りを広げるように優雅な手付きで扱いてやる。  
「すごい、びしょ濡れだ。……アレクサンダー、俺のためにイッて」  
「マ、っ、……マグナスっ、あっ、イくっ……ぁっ、あぁーっ……！」  
数回の摩擦で、アレクは呆気なくオーガズムに達した。マグナスの手を白く汚し、シーツや自分の腹まで精液を飛ばして、息も絶えだえといった様子でベッドに崩れ落ちる。  
マグナスはアレクの身体からゆっくりと引き抜き、労りを込めて貞淑なキスを唇に与える。  
「……ごめん、俺だけ先にイッた」  
呼吸を整えながら上半身を起こして謝罪するアレクが、離れようとするマグナスの唇を追いかけて舌を伸ばす。キスは瞬く間に深く激しいものになった。柔らかい舌を絡めてお互いの唾液を啜り、口腔の隅々まで味わう。  
解放を求めて熱を燻らせているマグナスはアレクの腰を再び抱き寄せる。  
「もう少しだけ俺に付き合ってくれるか？」  
「もちろん。マグナスにも俺の中でいっぱい気持ちよくなって欲しい」  
アレクはマグナスの胸に手を置いてベッドに仰向けに横たわらせると、自ら跨ってくる。マグナスはしばらく気を良くして眺めていたが、何を思ったのか、アレクの手が彼の硬くそそり立つペニスからコンドームを外してしまった。  
「おいっ、アレクサンダー、何してるっ？」  
「いいから、俺にさせてくれ」  
慌てて止めようとするマグナスを遮って、アレクはマグナスのナマのペニスにジェルを塗ると自らお尻の穴に宛がった。慣れない様子ながら、慎重に腰を落としてナカへと満たしていく。  
直に熱い襞に包み込まれる感触に、興奮のあまりマグナスは思わず息を詰めた。  
「はぁ……マグナスっ……あっぁっ……ずっとこうしたかったんだ。……んっ、君を、俺の中で直接感じたかった……」  
アレクも欲しがっていてくれた事を知り、マグナスの胸に言い様のない愛しさが込み上げてくる。  
マグナスの褐色の腹筋に手を置いて、自分の体重を支えながら懸命に腰を上げ下げする美しい生き物を眩しい気持ちで見上げた。  
アレクの快感を夢中になって追う表情、上気した肌、汗でしっとり濡れた胸毛、ツンと赤く主張する可愛らしい乳首が目の前で揺れている光景に、マグナスは劣情と崇拝が入り混じったような思いで見惚れる。  
「どう？ っ、マグナス、んっ……はぁ……俺、うまくできてる？」  
「あぁ……すごくいい、上手にできてるよ、アレクサンダー」  
しばらくの間、浅い抜き差しで前立腺に擦り当てて楽しんでいたが、アレクがもどかしそうにするのを見て、マグナスは上体を起こして彼の腰に手を伸ばした。  
その一瞬で不意にバランスを崩したアレクは慌ててマグナスの肩に手を乗せるが、重力に逆らえないままズブリと拓いたばかりの奥までペニスを咥えこんでしまう。  
「やっ……お、奥、あっぁっ、入るっ……！」  
「っ……痛くなかったか？」  
「ううん、あっ、……ぁっ、でも、マグナスの言ったとおりだ……」  
アレクは首を横に振って、身体を安定させるためにマグナスの背中に腕を回す。マグナスは自然とアレクの肩に顔を擦り寄せてシャンプーと汗の混ざった安心できる匂いを吸い込んだ。  
「なにが……？」  
マグナスが快感に思考を攫われそうになりながらも聞き返せば、肌にかかる熱い吐息にすら敏感になったカラダを震わせながらアレクが嬉しそうに囁く。  
「ここも好きになるって。っ、はぁ……きもちいいっ……君がいっぱい感じられて、すごく、すき……」  
「俺も好きだよ。……君が熱心に俺を欲しがってくれるのがわかって、たまらなくなる……」  
自分のかたちを覚え込ませようと何度も奥深くに埋め込み、一際甘い声が上がるところを狙って打ちつける。その度にマグナスのペニスを締めつけて搾り取ろうとするアレクの動きに、瞬く間に限界が近づく。  
「あっ、深いっ、おくっ……もっとっ、うぁっあっ、マグナスっ……！」  
「っ、はぁっ……アレクサンダー、イきそうだっ」  
「俺もっ……あっ、マグナスっ、一緒にっ、ああぁっ――……」  
文字通り腕の中に落ちてくる天使をしっかりと抱き留めて、マグナスは幸福を噛み締めながら絡みついてくる奥に向かって射精する。  
アレクは濃い睫毛に縁取られた瞼をぎゅっと閉じたまま、マグナスにしがみついてしばらく絶頂に酔いしれながら荒い呼吸を繰り返していた。  
「ありがとう、アレクサンダー」  
マグナスはアレクの頬にキスを与え、乱れた黒髪を優しく撫でる。引き抜いた途端、アレクの股の間からとろとろと溢れ流れてくる精液を魔法一つで消し去った。  
「なんで、そんなに急いで消すんだ？」  
マグナスから下りて、ゴロンとベッドに寝そべったアレクは名残惜しいのか、少し不満そうに眉を顰める。  
「君の身体が大切だからに決まってるだろう」  
「……迷惑だった？」  
「そんなわけないだろ。君を直接感じることができてとても嬉しかったよ。でも、君が大事なんだ。心配もさせてくれないか？」  
マグナスの返答を気に入ったらしく、アレクはにんまりと微笑む。  
「わかった。シャワー？」  
「おいで、立てるか？」  
先にベッドから抜け出して立ち上がったマグナスがアレクに手を差し伸べた。  
「俺が誰だかわかってるよな」  
「わかってるよ、シャドウハンター。ほら、おいで」  
不服そうな顔をするアレクが自分の腰を庇ってゆっくりと立ち上がるのを、マグナスの手が支えてやる。慣れないことをしたのだから疲れているのも当然のことなのだが、アレクは恥ずかしいのか俯いて目を逸らした。  
「……ありがとう」  
「君の世話ができるのは俺の喜びだよ」  
ウィンク一つを残し、シャワーの温度を調整するために先に浴室に入ったマグナスは、一向に入って来ないアレクを確認するために振り返った。  
アレクは洗面台の鏡の前で立ち止まり、じっと無言で自分の鬱血した首を眺めていた。白い首が鮮やかに変色している様子は情熱的なものでもあるが、痛々しくも見える。  
「ごめん、さすがにやり過ぎた。……治そうか？」  
マグナスは機嫌を伺いながら、手の甲でアレクの頬を撫でた。アーモンド色に戻った双眸が、鏡の中の穏やかなヘーゼル色の瞳に出会う。  
「いい、構わない。服で誤魔化すよ。でも次は加減してくれ」  
怒らなくなったのは夫のしつこさに諦めたのか、それとも愛された証拠を満更でもなく気に入っているのか。どちらにせよマグナスにやめる気はさらさらないので、受け入れてもらえることは幸いだった。  
「善処するよ。でも、どういう心境の変化だ？」  
「俺も同じことをすればいいってわかっただけだよ」  
ニヤリと笑ったアレクはマグナスの首に向かってカプッと噛み付いて、子犬のようにじゃれてくる。甘い愛撫に身も心も擽ったくなったマグナスは軽快に笑い声を上げた。


	2. Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ソロプレイする気満々のアレクと邪魔してくる夫のマグナス。

低音の滑らかな声が電話越しに『アレクサンダー』と名前を呼ぶ。  
初めて出会った時からマグナスの前ではただのアレクだった。シャドウハンターでもライトウッドでもなく、ただの男、ただのアレク。  
『悪いが今夜は遅くなる。先に休んでてくれ。おやすみ』  
シャワーを浴びている間に着信があったようで、スマホに残されたメッセージを再生したアレクはベッドで孤独に溜息をつく。  
今朝に見かけたマグナスはいつもながらゴージャスで美しい装いだが、少しながら色が多くて派手だったのを思い返し、何か特別な理由があったのかもしれないと予測する。仕事なのはわかりきっているので浮気の心配などはしないが、あの姿を今夜堪能出来ないのは惜しかった。  
何故かアレクとのデートの時は幾らか抑えめな装いなのは、隣に立った時に浮かないように、カップルとしてのバランスが考えられているからだと気づいたのは三度目のデートの辺りからで。  
当然デート服なんて持っていなかったアレクは、せめてマシなものをとイジーが当たり前の顔で部屋に乗り込んで来てコーディネートしてくれた服を着ただけだった。マグナスは当然それを見越して、アレクが不快にならないように、さり気なく合わせてくれていた。  
結婚した今でこそクローゼットの中の洋服も戦闘服以外が増えた。マグナスのウォークインクローゼットに比べれば微々たる量だが、仕事の都合上スーツが多くなり、デート服も幾つかある。それでもお気に入りは着古してほつれて穴の開いたセーターだったり、擦り切れたジーンズだったりする。  
見た目より着心地を重視するアレクにとって、マグナスにカシミヤのたぶんすごく良い値をするようなセーターを誕生日プレゼントとして与えられて以来、それは言わずもがな一番のお気に入りとなった。  
ゆったりした部屋着を脱ぎ捨てて、下着一枚で滑らかな手触りのシーツの中に潜り込んだアレクは、せめて自撮りでも送ってもらおうかとマグナスにテキストを送る。  
数分後、ピンショットの自撮り写真が添付されたテキストとキスマークの絵文字が返って来て、アレクはつい笑ってしまった。  
――何に使うつもりだ？  
「わかってるくせに」  
呟いて、写真を開く。写ったマグナスの笑顔につられてアレクの顔が綻んだ。  
首元から三つ目までシャツのボタンが外されて、ネックレスで飾られた逞しい胸がチラリと覗いている。  
この襟元を掴んで引き寄せて、キスがしたい。リップの塗られたあの艶めく唇に。いつも柔らかくて熱くて、文字通り息を飲むほどの情熱的なキスを返してくれる。  
我慢できずに下着の中に手を突っ込み、アレクは反応しつつある自分のペニスを握った。  
「っ、ぁっ……」  
マグナスの手で巧みに身体を拓かれ、翻弄されるのが好きだった。マグナスはアレクを心から気遣い、不快にさせることなく導いてくれる。余計なことは考えずに、愛する男と二人だけで快感と開放感を追うのは心地がよかった。  
「ん……っ……」  
マグナスのリングやポリッシュで飾られた美しく逞しい手が、アレクのルーンの刻まれた肌を撫で、敏感な場所を何度もなぞって可愛がってくれるのを想像する。マグナスの愛撫は執拗で、もうイかせて欲しいとアレクはいつも懇願させられた。  
我慢できずにアレクはそっと手を後ろに回し、お尻の間に指を這わせ――。  
「ただいま、ダーリン。寂しくさせてすまなかったね！」  
自慰を始めて数分も経たないうちに、何故か玄関からマグナスの声が聞こえた。アレクは慌てて下着の中から手を引き抜き、音のするベッドルームのドアに振り返り不貞腐れた顔を向ける。  
「どうしてすぐに帰って来るんだよ、まだ何もしてないのに！」  
「怒ってるのか？」  
ドアを開けて入って来るマグナスはわざとらしく「Oh」と口に手を当ててショックを受けたような顔をした。  
「まさか仕事をサボって帰って来たんじゃないだろうな」  
眉を顰めて厳しい視線を向けるアレクにマグナスは肩をすくめる。  
「クライアントには延期してもらっただけだ。夫の体調が悪そうだから帰りたいと言えば、すぐに承諾してくれた」  
「わざわざ嘘をついて？」  
「でも顔が赤いだろ。熱でもあるんじゃないか？」  
ベッドに腰掛けたマグナスがからかうように微笑む。黒に彩られ整えられた指先がアレクの輪郭に沿って頬を撫でた。うっとりと目を閉じて撫でられる感触を楽しみ、唇をなぞった時にそっと開いた。マグナスの指先が口腔に侵入して来るのを、舌を使って喜んで迎え入れる。  
「ふっ……んっ……」  
「俺の優先順位は君が一番だ。知ってるだろ？」  
アレクが瞼を上げた先で、輝く金色の猫の目と視線が絡む。目線を合わせたまま美しくも男らしい指に吸い付いて、爪の先から指輪のはまった指の付け根まで丹念に舐める。ちゅぽっ、と唾液の絡んだ水音を立てて唇から指を離せば、マグナスの唇が弧を描いた。  
「シャワーを浴びて来るよ、すぐに戻るから」  
立ち上がろうとするマグナスのシャツを掴み、アレクは力強く彼をすぐ傍まで引き寄せる。香水と混ざったマグナスの匂いを嗅いで、リアルな感覚にどうしようもなく興奮した。  
「いい、そのままでいい。今すぐ君が欲しい」  
アレクが焦がれたように囁けば、目の前のマグナスが息を飲むのがわかった。数センチの距離を詰め、触れ合った唇を味わいながらアレクはマグナスのシャツのボタンに手をかける。  
ベッドの下に脱ぎ捨てられたシャツの中から、彫刻のように引き締まった筋肉質の身体が現れて、アレクは夢中になってブロンズの肌に手を滑らせた。  
マグナスには魔法があり、それは十分に強力だ。それにも関わらず、彼の身体は逞しく鍛えられている。強くて美しい、アレクの自慢のウォーロック。  
「アレクサンダー、君のその顔、たまらなくそそられる」  
アレクを見つめるマグナスの輝く猫の目が嬉しそうに細められる。きっとキスで赤く腫れた唇を唾液で濡らして、欲情しきったみっともない顔をしているのだろう。  
羞恥に見舞われて思わず目を伏せる。マグナスのクスクス笑いが耳元で聞こえ、可愛いね、と囁かれる。  
反撃のつもりでアレクはマグナスをベッドに押し倒して、裸の肩にキスを落としながら彼のベルトを解き、タイトなパンツの前を素早く寛げる。ほんのり反応を示す膨らみを見つけて、迷うことなく下着から引きずり出した。色が濃くて卑猥な形をしたマグナスのペニスが現れるなり、アレクの口内に思わず唾液が溢れる。  
「舐めていいか？」  
「もちろん、君のいやらしい口が大好きだ」  
ニヤリと笑うマグナスの足の間にアレクは自ら身体を置いて、屈んで股間に顔を寄せる。マグナスの匂いが一段と濃くなり、興奮しながらペニスを掴んで舌を這わせた。  
「んっ、んっ……ふっ……」  
一度全体を唾液を纏わせるように舐めしゃぶって、口に収まちきらないところを手で擦りながら残りを奥深くまで咥え込んだ。  
じゅぼじゅぼと濡れた音が唇を滑らせる度に漏れ、陰茎にまとわりついた唾液が泡立つ。  
「あぁ……君の口は熱くて、……っ、素晴らしいよ、アレクサンダー」  
褒め言葉に喜んでアレクがうっとりと上目遣いで見上げれば、マグナスが満足そうに微笑んで優しく頭を撫でてくれる。もとよりクシャクシャの黒髪を乱しながらアレクは頭を上下に動かして、ズルズルと啜りながら愛しい夫のペニスの大きさや弾力を堪能した。  
「っ、ん……うっ……」  
先端の割れ目を舐めれば、舌先に先走りの雫が滴って、苦味がアレクの口の中に広がる。ずっと味わっていたいと思う一方で、身体の奥の疼きが酷くなるのも放っておけなくなっていた。名残惜しくも唇を離して乱れた呼吸を整えようと大きく息を吸う。  
「ふっ、はぁっ、マグナス、待ってっ……」  
「どうした？ 苦しかったか？」  
切羽詰まった様子のアレクが止めに入ったので、マグナスは心配そうに顔を覗き込んだ。アレクは首を横に振って彼を安心させると、気恥しくなりながらも言葉を続ける。  
「……もし、君が疲れてなかったら……」  
セックスの途中で、少しでも気になることがあれば素直に話すようにと以前からマグナスに言われていた。お互いに怪我をせず、気分を害したり嫌な思いをしないように。  
単に裸になるだけでなく、心も晒して、深いところまで探求しあう行為だ。ベッドの上でマグナスのウォーロックマークを初めて見た時から、彼の心の柔らかい部分に触れているのだとアレクは感じていた。  
「言ってごらん」  
マグナスの優しい眼差しがアレクを見下ろしている。途端に安心が胸の内に広がった。  
「……俺のこと、……う、後ろで、イかせて欲しいんだ……」  
「あぁそうだった、しばらく触ってなかったから物足りなかったね」  
ほくそ笑んだマグナスの手がアレクに背中に回されて下着の中に滑り込み、お尻を片手でやんわりと掴まれる。それだけでアレクの唇から感嘆の溜息が溢れた。  
「んっ……そっ……そういうわけじゃないんだけど、なんだか……ずっとそんな気分になってて……」  
「いつから？ 朝からずっと？」  
マグナスの空いた手がジェルを掴みたっぷり濡らしてから、望んだ場所に指が這わされ、微かな刺激でさえアレクの身体が喜びで震える。  
「はぁっ……あっ……、だって、今日の君、……すごく素敵だ」  
「嬉しいよ、君に気に入ってもらえて」  
しかしいつまで経ってもマグナスの指は穴の縁を啄くばかりで侵入して来ない。入りそうで入って来ないもどかしさにアレクが泣き言を漏らす。  
「っ、マグナス、焦らさないでくれ」  
「俺だって今日は君をじっくり味わいたい気分なんだ」  
アレクはマグナスの手によって下着を脱がされてついに裸になり、仰向きにひっくり返されて頭を枕の山に沈めた。その枕の幾つかを手に取ってマグナスがアレクの腰の下に挟むと、足の間に割り込んでニヤリと見つめて来る。  
アレクにとって久しぶりということは、マグナスにとっても久しぶりのセックスということだ。  
キスされるのかと身構えたが、マグナスの唇はアレクの筋肉と胸毛で覆われた胸の隆起に落ちる。触られる前からピンク色の乳首は固く立ってマグナスの愛撫を待ち望んでいることに、アレクは羞恥に見舞われて視線を逸らした。  
見なくてもマグナスが笑っていることがわかる。迷うことなく彼の唇は片方の乳首に吸い付いて、小さな粒を舌で優しく転がされる。舌先で弾かれたり軽く歯を立てられ甘噛みされて、強い刺激にビリビリと痺れるような快感が幾度となく駆けた。  
「んっ……んぅ……」  
胸の愛撫に夢中になっている間にマグナスの指がアレクのお尻の穴に宛てがわれる。見上げた先では、マグナスも既に裸で滑らかなブロンズの肌を惜しげも無く晒していた。おそらく魔法を使ったのだろう。最初の頃は便利なものだと感心していたが、今や考えるよりも先に疼く身体を満たして欲しくてアレクは自ら腰を振る。  
「慌てると傷つく、呼吸して、ダーリン」  
「はぁっ……マグナスぅっ……」  
マグナスの優雅な指がアレクの身体の内側を押し開いていく。ようやく欲しいものを与えられて、アレクは安堵とも快感ともつかない息を吐いた。  
しばらくは馴らすために緩やかな動きだったものが、内側をマッサージしながら広げるように蠢き、指の本数が増やされる。  
「あぁっ、あっ……そこ、あっ……！」  
甘く痺れる場所を掠め、アレクが呻くように喘ぎ声を上げた。  
「っ、お願い、マグナス……んっ、俺をファックして……！」  
身も蓋もなく懇願しているのに、マグナスの手は相変わらずアレクのお尻から離れず、指が襞を探るように擦っている。何度も前立腺を撫でられて、呆気なくイかされそうになるのを必死に堪えた。  
「もっとっ……欲しいっ……指じゃなくてっ、マグナスっ……！」  
「あぁ、こんなに足を広げて、欲しがってくれて……とてもゴージャスに見えるよ、アレクサンダー」  
ゴールドのキャットアイズの情熱的な視線に晒されて、アレクの白い肌は火照って全身淡く色づいた。  
「もうっ、お願いだっ、……俺の、中に入ってくれ、……はやく、頼むからっ！」  
「痛かったらすぐに言うんだぞ？」  
指が引き抜かれ、物欲しそうに赤く熟れた穴にコンドームに包まれたそそり勃ったマグナス自身が挿し入れられる。久しぶりの圧迫感にアレクは身を捩って気を紛らわす。  
「はあぁっ……、久しぶりだからかな、あっ、んっ……マグナスの、すごく大きく感じるっ……！」  
「あまり煽らないでくれ。がっついてしまうだろ」  
そうは言うがマグナスがいつも優しいことを知っている。全面的に信頼を置いているのでアレクはリラックスしたまま、ゆったりとしたリズムに合わせて揺さぶられた。  
顔を寄せ合い、愛してると囁き合うお互いの唇にすぐに夢中になって口付けを交わす。  
熱いキスと優しい抱擁に加えてとめどない快感を与えられ、身も心も溶けそうになる。  
「あっ、んっ、いいっ……気持ちいい、マグナスっ……すぐにイッちゃいそうだ……」  
「まだダメだよ、マイラブ。っ……はぁ……もう少し、君を堪能したい」  
マグナスの濡れた唇がアレクの首に描かれたルーンに這わされて、薄い肌を幾度となく啄む。熟れてツンと主張する乳首に辿り着き、まるでチョコレートのような甘いものを味わうように唇で愛撫され、身体の至るところが熱く痺れた。  
前立腺を擦られる度に芯から疼いて、マグナスのペニスをぬかるんだ襞できゅうっと締め付ける。形も大きさも熱も全てをまざまざと感じさせられ、荒い吐息に混ざってアレクは掠れた嬌声を上げ続けさせられる。  
「マグナスっ、んっ、うっ……あぁっ、あっ、いっ、イきたい、たのむ、イかせてっ……！」  
「触らないでイッてごらん、アレクサンダー」  
――俺の美しいアレクサンダー。  
甘い低音で囁かれてアレクは溺れそうになるような感覚の中、助けを求めて縋るようにマグナスに抱きつく。しかし当然ながら、追い打ちをかけるように激しく揺さぶられるだけだった。  
「あっ、マグナスっ、まぐなすぅっ、んうっ、あーっ、あーっ……！」  
身体の奥で燻っていた快感が弾けて、為す術もなくペニスに触れることなく射精する。  
アレクは絶頂を迎えながら、ようやくマグナスが自分の快感を追って腰を振る姿を眺めて、その艶めかしい光景に感嘆をもらした。  
やがて唸るように喘ぎ声を零したマグナスが荒く呼吸しながら、アレクを傷つけないようにゆっくりと引き抜いて隣に倒れ込んだ。  
「すごかった……」  
アレクは高揚したまま瞼を閉じてうっとりと微笑みを浮かべる。汚れた身体がベタついたが、オーガズムの余韻を感じてもうしばらくはベッドから動けそうになかった。  
「……本当は俺が、我慢できなかったんだ」  
マグナスはアレクの目元に垂れた黒髪を指先で撫で上げ、神妙な顔をする。アレクは眉を上げてマグナスを見返した。  
「何の話だ？」  
「本当は仕事を早く切り上げて君をベッドに誘うつもりだった」  
マグナスは少し気恥しそうに身じろぐ。アレクは胸の内で浮き足立つような、ふわふわとした浮遊感に見舞われる。  
「……つまり、あの服は俺ために、俺を誘惑するために着た？」  
「だからアレクから俺を欲しがってくれてすごく嬉しかったんだ」  
「そう仕向けたんだろ」  
どおりで誘惑に逆らえないわけだ。  
愉快そうにウィンクを投げてくる夫にアレクは目を転がして不機嫌を装うが、隠しきれない喜びが口元に浮かんでいた。  
マグナスの特別が自分であることを、アレクはようやく自覚した。自分が夫に夢中なように、彼もまたそうなのだと。


End file.
